To package a semiconductor die, the semiconductor die is coupled to a header. The header is formed by assembling at least the following: 1) a window frame with leads, and 2) a flange to support the semiconductor dies. A solder is connects the window frame to the flange. To form the header, an operator manually aligns the parts together and then puts them on a flat conveyor belt through a furnace, which usually takes approximately fifty minutes. The furnace heats the solder to attach the window frame to the flange. In addition, pressure may be applied to enable the attaching.
By using the furnace process, the resulting header undesirably flat resulting in poor heat dissipation. Sometimes the window frame is cracked due to mechanical stress on package from the pressure applied during the furnace process. The cracking can create a defective sealing on the subsequently formed package. In addition, the process is time consuming. Therefore, a need exists for a process for forming a header that decreases cycle time, results in a header with improved heat dissipation, and decreases window frame cracking.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.